The Dance of Joy
by Kuzlalala
Summary: OK you can throw flames at me! It's a Montblanc x Shara and a little of Marche x Ritz


**The Dance of Joy**

**OK, you CAN throw flames at me! This is not a good story anyways. :'-( (Ignore that sad face) Anyways, Llednar wasn't turned into stone, yet. **

At Cyril, Marche heard a viera talking to another viera.

"Hey, do you know that tomorrow we like… dance at the Bervenia Palace Ball? Who are you going to dance with?"

"I want to like… dance with Llednar! Oh my gosh, he's like… so the man I wanted!"

"Hey! I'm gonna dance with him!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

They fought and Marche watched the fight until he heard a call.

"Kupo! Why are you watching those vieras fight?" That was Montblanc.

"Err… I've heard that there was a dance tomorrow at the Bervenia Palace Ball. What do they mean? And I can't believe that Llednar could be that popular!" Marche was confused.

"Oh yeah, kupo. That reminds me. Tomorrow was the day that we do 'The Dance of Joy' to celebrate the hard work for battling. We don't battle, but we have to dance to an opposite sex person who ever it was… Who are you going to dance with?"

"I would like to pick Ritz. Who would you like to pick?"

"Err… Kupopo! Why don't we head to the inn?"

"How come you don't want to tell me? I thought we were good friends?"

"Never mind! Just head to the inn already, kupo!"

"Geez! Someone who doesn't have someone to dance with!"

Actually, Montblanc has someone who he wants to dance with. She's a viera sniper… Shara. Each time Montblanc has trouble fighting an enemy with magic, Shara always helps.

After they put their stuff at the inn, Marche, Montblanc, and other people at Clan Nutsy went out to ask people to dance with them.

"I thought you don't have someone to dance with!" Marche said.

"Oh it's nothing, kupo. Just need a fresh air." Montblanc explained.

"Fine if that's how you like it."

Clan Ritz will also spend a night at the inn. They also want to ask people to dance with them.

Marche picked a red rose for Ritz. He pulled out the thorns so Ritz doesn't get hurt when she holds it.

Ritz was looking at the horizon. She also wants to pick Marche for the Dance of Joy. She decided to ask him later at that day.

"Do… do you want to dance with me?" Marche asked while he gave Ritz the Rose. He was nervous.

"I…I… I would love to!" Ritz kissed him at the cheek.

"Stop it. It's making me more nervous to dance with you."

"Don't worry! It'll be fine. Wanna go to the inn with me? It's already late."

"Sure."

They went to the inn together.

Marche went fine. How about Montblanc? Well, he had a little trouble that day.

At the same time, Montblanc wants to see how Shara is doing. When he looked at Shara from behind a tree, it was terrible news. He saw Llednar and Shara on one bench.

"Would you like to dance with me at the Bervenia Palace tomorrow?" Shara asked Llednar.

"Well, yes…" He answered but Montblanc's eves dropping was interrupted because he ran to the inn with tears. He tried to wipe it so Marche wouldn't find out.

They all slept fine except for Montblanc he dreamt that Shara hates him.

At the next day they wore good clothing and no pantaloons (those baggy pants that were worn long ago) this time. Marche's suit-jacket and pants are black and he wore a light blue clothing inside had a little blue bow. Montblanc wore a green suit, wore white clothing inside, and has a little bigger bow that was colored yellow.

Ritz wore a puffy sleeved red dress that has a pink ribbon in the middle of her collar and her waist was tied with a white bigger ribbon. She had the rose that Marche gave to her to her left ear and she braided her hair. Shara's dress was green and started from the top of her chest to her feet. The "skirt" part of the dress was puffy like Ritz's dress, but it has some animal skin on it. Her big ribbon is yellow. She wants it sexy, so there was a hole in the middle of her chest.

Clan Nutsy and Clan Ritz rode on chocobos to The Bervenia Palace. Montblanc and Marche were riding on the same chocobo. Ritz and Shara were riding at the same chocobo, too. Montblanc saw Shara and thought, _Why Shara doesn't want to dance with me, kupo?_

At 4:00 PM, They want to have a little party at The Bervenia Palace Ball. They had punch, lots and lots of punch because they were a lot of people there.

There was sake, too. Montblanc actually drank it. Usually, he said no because he gets easily drunk. Now, he felt it was the worst day in his life, so he drunk.

When he woke up, he was at the balcony with Shara.

"Are you OK? Why did you drunk?" She asked

"Kupo! You'll never dance with me! You already picked Llednar to dance with!" Montblanc cried and ran to a bunch of Sakuras.

Shara followed him. She told to Montblanc, "Wait! I'm not going to dance with Llednar! I'm going to dance with YOU!"

"Prove it, kupo! Llednar already said yes when you and him were on the bench together!" Montblanc was very mad.

"But he said 'Well, yes. But, I don't like to dance. I dance badly.' You probably ran too soon after you took enough sadness."

"Then why don't you pick me?"

"Because I thought you were dancing with someone else like Mogumi."

"KUPO? Mogumi is not real! It was just a trap. So can we dance inside?"

Sakura petals are flowing. Montblanc actually kissed Shara. They hugged each other and after that they dance as the Dance of Joy began to start. **(Oh my god! Don't read these to people who don't agree on the Montblanc x Shara stuff!)**

The dance was a slow waltz that was soothing.

"Montblanc? I thought you don't have someone to dance with." Marche asked while he was a little confused.

"Kupo, actually I do have Shara." Montblanc answered happily.

"Well, I guess love can be a secret sometimes."

They dance to the people they loved. Mewt danced with Princess Petunia from another country, Babus danced with Ezel (because they're "friends"), and Llednar always say no to the girls who wants to dance with him.

Love will always be there. Even to Montblanc and Shara, which were an "odd" couple.

**THE END**


End file.
